Junsei Ai
by SangOtaku6
Summary: BanKag When Kagome suddenly finds love, she is heartbroken to know that her sister also holds the same feelings for her crush. But if Kagome really loves him, why doesn't her heart agree with her? Who does her heart point to exactly? TWO SHOT!
1. Perfect Love, Perfect Romance

Konnichiwa everyone! In both of my stories, "Assassin Cafe" and "Soldier Boy" plenty of readers have asked me to make it 'fluffier'. Then, I had this brilliant idea seep into my head. The result of this was "Junsei Ai", a cute, romantic,and fluffy Bankotsu x Kagome one-shot. Or it was supposed to but I simply can't write a short story. Heh, to make it easier on you, I divided the super long story into two long chapters.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and the school was bustling with hurry and joy. Everyone was running around, making absolute sure to reach their classes on time and not to falter one minute. Everything was normal, perfect. Everything but her.

Kagome slowly and stealthy crept through the halls of the over populated hallway. The eleven o'clock classes had just finished. Most of the merry students were either headed outside to order a good meal at Wacdonald's or the local tea shop or were going to the first floor where the school cafeteria was located.

Kagome, however, was going directly to her homeroom, away from hopefully most of her classmates. Or more preferably known, 'Kikyou Higurashi's classmates'.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and opened her bright yellow back pack. _Life's never fair, is it?_ Kagome stared intently at the small device her hands had unconsciously pulled out._ Typical. Just typical. _Of all the items to pull out, why this?

Looking at the object, Kagome saw a reflection of her own face. _No, not my face. Kikyou's face,_ Kagome thought sadly, placing the small hand mirror down on her desk's surface. Kagome glared down at the small object. Her features sadden, a recent memory resurfacing in her mind.

* * *

"Okay, Kagome Higurashi! You can do this!" Kagome smiled down at the box in her hands. It was a present. More specifically, a present for her crush.

He was the top student in the freestyle combat team. His martial arts, if you could say that, were quick, full of impact, and completely unpredictable. Just like her now pounding heart and heart filled emotions for him.

Kagome peeked through the doors and felt the wind rustle her hair. There he was, the boy of her daydreams, the one person to fully capture her undivided attention. The half youkai that stole her heart with one glance.

It was almost five months ago when she met him.

* * *

"Damn Aneki! She was supposed to wake me up! She knows that I sleep too deeply!" Kagome panted as she ran to school.

"Agh! I'm gonna be late! Gonna be late!" Kagome ran blindly into the school building.

She did it! She made it through the doors! She wasn't going to be late!

Not watching where she was going, a collision with a tough, strong body made the small girl fall back.

Waiting for the hard impact from the floor to her rear, she was shocked to see a silver haired boy standing in front of her, holding her up. Not to mention he had the cutest pair of youkai dog ears she'd ever seen.

"G-Gomen nasai!" Kagome stuttered shakily, slowly getting up from the boy's arms.

"Feh, don't worry about it. If you don't hurry up you're gonna be late…" the boy paused.

"Kagome," she replied cheerfully.

The boy scratched his head. "Kagome? I haven't seen you around, have I?"

Kagome frowned. She knew where this conversation was headed. "No, but maybe my last name rings a bell. Higurashi?"

The hanyou's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Kikyou! Kikyou's little sis! She mentioned you once!"

Kagome smiled forcefully. She was her big sister's shadow, after all, why did she expect a boy, nevertheless a cute popular hanyou, to know her?

"Well, Kagome, you'd better hurry up! It's eight thirty-five! You'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"Uh, wait!" Kagome heard her voice speak out. "What's your name?"

Almost as shocked as she was, the boy turned around, a grin on his face. "Name's Inuyasha! Inuyasha Takashi! Catch ya later!"

* * *

It was something she couldn't help. Or understand. She didn't know why her heart raced every time she peeked through those large doors, the two labeled 'Freestyle Martial Arts' in bold text.

It took several whiles, random thoughts, and painful daydreams during school which resulted in total humiliation before she realized why her heart pounded against her chest when she looked beyond those doors. Why her face changed from that silky peach to the light pink tinge it turned at seeing him fight. It was her first crush. She didn't know why she liked him, he didn't even acknowledge her, despite how perfectly normal it was. So why did her body react this way?

Whatever the reason, she wanted to be with him, if only for a short while.

Kagome grinned down at the box. This would be Kagome's first bold act in her entire life. No more boring 'Kagome-Kikyou's-little-sister' or 'Excuse me; who?' Everything was going to change. She would tell him her feelings for him and all would be good.

How wrong she was.

Kagome took another deep breath. She took three steps forward and another two steps. She was going to be honest with herself and be out with it. No more hesitation. This was her moment!

Kagome slowly slid the door open. What she saw made her mind stop functioning.

There, in the grassy sports ground of the Freestyle Martial Arts field, stood two figures.

"Inuyasha," the girl began. "I have discovered after these long months that I harbor deep emotions for you. Much more than a regular friend basis. Inuyasha, I love you. If you take this gift from me, you will be accepting my feelings for you," she spoke gracefully. There, in her hands, was a small gift box wrapped so beautifully, you could tell a lot of time and affection had been put into it.

Hands quivering erratically, the small box slipped from the girl's fingers. Her head slowly turned side to side, shaking disbelievingly. _This can't be happening!_ Before the boxed present made contact with the floor, the girl ran off, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

* * *

"Why blame Aneki?" Kagome asked herself, putting the mirror away. "It's my fault for being so useless, pathetic, and lonely…"

Kagome sat silently at her desk, far, far in the back of the classroom. i Everything about me is so wrong, so distant. /i She opened up her lunch box and stared at it.

Kikyou.

Kikyou.

Kikyou had won again.

"I can't eat in this room," Kagome said, half disgusted half pitied. _What would anyone think having Kikyou's baby sister eating in the classroom?_ Kagome got up from the desk, repacked her lunch and walked out of the empty room.

As suspected, most of the hallways were dead. Kagome listened to the echoing of her steady footsteps. It was somewhat soothing. "Where should I eat? Knowing Aneki, she'll be at Wacdonald's with more than half the class. The other half is probably in the tea shop. I'll just eat outside." _Like a stupid house dog,_ she mentally added.

Kagome walked down the halls and exited through the main door. She slowly stepped outdoors. The sakura petals were flying everywhere, scattering on the floor, the wooden benches, around the school, and possibly on the unlucky persons to cross their dancing path.

Kagome watched the cherry blossom tree field. Meibi High's landscape was very well done. The trees were placed in the perfect spot, not an inch too far, not a millimeter too close. All the trees were around the same size, which were all particularly large. One chiefly massive tree, however, stood out in her mind. The leaves were the same color as all the other trees and the bark was as healthy looking as every other. The only difference was that it was larger than the rest.

Quietly approaching it, Kagome walked carefully across campus. Although the tree was no different biological wise, it was well respected by all teenaged couples and romantics. Thinking back, Kagome tried to remember what Sango's words about the legend of the large sakura tree were but she strangely couldn't quite remember the story.

Shrugging that thought past her, Kagome walked towards the tree. "What the…"

A long black braid was lying next to the sakura tree.

_Is someone there?_ She asked herself.

Kagome listened closely. If there were some sounds that sounded like making out, it was unwritten high school law not to disturb them. Even some of the cool adults followed this rule.

_No, it doesn't sound like anyone's making out…_she thought happily. Sometimes the moment got really disturbing and couples would be more intimate behind the tree than most adults would ever permit.

Kagome continued walking towards the landmark.

When she was next to the tree, she peered over the leafy pink branches. _It's a boy,_ she thought, obviously shocked. She didn't expect only one person to be here.

"You can come out," the voice laughed heartily. "I'm not making out with anyone or doing anything personal."

Kagome crept out from behind the tree. "Hi!" she greeted warmly with a wave of her hand.

The boy looked up at her. He had long shiny black hair that was tied brilliantly into a daring braid, which he slung casually over his shoulder. He wore the school's male black uniform but had the uniform top wide open, revealing a white shirt that showed and unquestionably complimented his muscles. His eyes were like an icy azure glacier, so clear and beautiful.

Somehow, his appearance made her body relax.

He smirked at her. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

Kagome's smile disappeared and an irritable frown replaced it. "Most likely. Kikyou Higurashi is my older sister."

He laughed. "No, I've seen you somewhere else." He crossed his arms and began thinking hard, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers loudly. "Hey, I know! You come in and watch us fight. You know, at the Freestyle Fighting field?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember. Hi, my name's-"

"I know! It's Kagome."

Kagome blinked at him. "You know… my name?"

He arched his eyebrow, his face displaying a look of pure confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome laughed bitterly. "No one pays attention to me."

He sent her an apologetic smile.

"Hey," Kagome thought out loud. "You're the one always sparring with Inuyasha, right? What's your name?"

This time the boy frowned. "Yeah, I always am, huh?" He shook his head, brushing the thought away. "I'm Bankotsu."

Kagome sat next to him. "Bankotsu, do you mind if I ask? Why aren't you inside giving out chocolates? It is Valentine's Day after all."

Bankotsu smiled. "I already gave out mine."

"Oh, that's cool," she hummed merrily. She stretched her legs as far straight as she could and leaned back against the soothing tree.

"What about you?"

Kagome stopped humming and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes blinked back some tears and she turned to him. "My Valentine already has a Valentine," she stated solemnly.

Kagome dug into her backpack and pulled out her chocolates. "Want some? It would suck to waste my allowance on something I threw away."

When he nodded, she unwrapped the little box of chocolates and held them out to him. He picked one up and popped it in his mouth.

"It was for Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome looked at him, perplexed about his question.

"The chocolates were for Inuyasha, right?" he repeated.

Kagome nodded remorsefully. "Yeah."

Bankotsu smiled at her. "Hey, want to hear the story of the tree that we're under right now?"

Kagome nodded her head._ Why not?_ she asked herself._It's been a while since I've heard it. _

Bankotsu took a deep breath before beginning.

"For every high school there's always a rumor or legend about a special place to make out. This sakura tree was Meibi High's place. Being the most enormous and easiest to find, all the high school students named this tree Junsei Ai, or Perfect Love.

The story behind this tree is pretty simple. The year Meibi High was made co-ed, herds of girls applied to this school. Many of them got in. In fact, in that one year alone made the school fifty-eight percent male and forty-three percent female, an enormous jump. In celebration of the female population into Meibi, lots of dances were arranged. So boys asked the girls out and the girls asked the boys out.

But, there was a little problem with the students. Taking advantage of how desperate some high school girls were, many of the boys began lying and cheating on their girlfriends, some boys having as many as five girlfriends at a time. Dances were chaotic and hellish. Bitching and screaming could always be heard from at least one end of the gym and often caused more trouble than it ended. Scores on tests were very bad and continued to decrease. So much trouble for simply admitting the girls to attend the former all boys' school.

There was one girl who saw what was happening and was deeply afraid. She had recently become her best friend's girlfriend and was worried if he was or would be doing the same thing. His reputation as a playboy and heartbreaker didn't do anything to cease her inner pain either. He, one day, announced to her that he would be busy for the next two weeks and was apologizing in advance for canceling all their planned dates. Hearing this from his mouth directly, she ran home crying her heart out every afternoon, praying to anyone who could help her aching, throbbing heart.

One day, more specifically, on Valentine's Day, he told her to come and meet him in the cherry blossom fields.

Half-heartedly and against the wishes of her close friends, she unexcitedly approached the fields. Her heart was balancing on a tightrope, torn between knowing the truth about his honest feelings and not wanting to be rejected.

Bravely, she went and began looking for him. After checking all of the trees, she began walking home, heart fallen to the floor. She had been ditched. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. There was one tree she hadn't checked!

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Finally arriving at the tree, she spotted him humming merrily, enjoying the crisp breeze.

She waved to him and he smiled at her and urged her to come over and sit with him. She nodded and sat next to him.

His face showed complete nervousness and that began to make her worry.

"Love, why are you nervous?"

He looked down at her innocent, but worried face. "You love me, right?" he said quietly.

She nodded slowly.

He inhaled deeply and captured her lips gently.

She was so stunned that she didn't respond immediately. After a while though, she kissed him back, running her tongue over his lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, he smiled down at her. "I'm not like the others, I promise."

He reached behind him and pulled out a box of white chocolate hearts. She smiled at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

She jumped up and kissed him. He was startled; his girlfriend never took offense in things. He returned the kiss. Supposedly, their kiss continued until midnight, both teens holding hands, a small round silver ring on each of their marriage fingers."

Bankotsu concluded proudly.

Kagome seemed to be deep in thought. _How sweet and beautiful…_ Her blissful features displayed a bright smile that made her face glow. She always was a sucker for romance stories, especially the ones with happy endings.

An echoing ringing sound went through their ears.

_After lunch bell._ That meant it was around twelve forty-five.

"Gotta go, Bankotsu! Bye!" Kagome waved to him.

"Hey! Kagome! Your chocolates!" Bankotsu called out to her waving the box around.

"Keep them! Think of them as thanks for the story!"

Bankotsu stood up and watched the girl run back to the school.

* * *

Smiling brilliantly, Kagome rattled on merrily with her sister.

Interrupting her, Kikyou quietly spoke up. "Kagome, are you feeling okay? You weren't yourself today."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Oneesan?"

Kikyou looked up at the sky but did not falter her steps. "I'm not sure. During the morning you looked so cheerful and then when I saw you in the classroom right before lunch you looked really depressed. Then you come back to school after lunch even happier than in the morning." Kikyou stared at her sister. "Have you found a date to accompany you for the dance tonight?"

Kagome blushed madly, shaking her head wildly side to side. "No way! Oneesan! I think you're going crazy! Besides! I'm no where near as beautiful as you are!"

Kikyou gave Kagome a small smile. "I think you underestimate yourself. You are a very beautiful and happy person, Kagome. You just haven't found that special person yet."

Kagome smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Sis. Good luck finding your special someone, too."

Kikyou gave her a small, but rare, smile.

* * *

"Kagome, if you don't hurry up, we'll be late for the Valentine's Dance," Kikyou called up to her younger sister.

"One second, Aneue!"

Kikyou sighed. "Kagome, you've been saying that for the past half hour."

"Well, now I am ready! Ta da!" Kagome walked down the stairs, jumping the last few steps down, careful not to break her heels.

Kagome grinned. "Wow Sis! I love your dress!"

Kikyou smiled thinking of the dress she had bought.

Her dress was a lovely crimson color that just seemed to flow elegantly. Thin red straps held the long dress up on her shoulders; it was so long that it touched her ankle. Her slim feet were slipped into a pair of small, glassy looking red heels. On each ear hung a long blood red teardrop shaped earring. Her long beautiful straight hair was let loose from its usual loose ponytail binding. As for makeup, only a thin line of cherry lipstick was applied, as not to ruin Kikyou's natural beauty.

"Kagome, you look very nice yourself."

Kagome beamed. "Wow really?"

Kagome had decided to pick out a lime green cocktail dress she found at a popular boutique Yuka suggested to her. The front of the dress folded over her chest, hoping to avoid attention from her small breasts. On the right side of the dress, it ended on her upper thigh and from there it cut down at an angle and met with the left side of her body, which the cut ended at her knee. The dress came with a long silky green scarf that she wrapped around her neck. Her heels were very similar to Kikyou's except that the color was the lime green. Her ears were decorated with the emerald jade chandelier earrings her mother had given her. Kagome had a little bit of blush brushed on her cheeks and her own light skin colored lipstick colored her lips.

Kikyou smiled, grabbed her red purse off the living room table and went outside; Kagome followed her sister contentedly, struggling a bit in her heels.

"Wow, I still can't believe that Mom lets you drive her car," Kagome squealed, jumping into the passenger's seat.

Kikyou smiled emotionlessly as she pushed the key into the hole.

"So, who's your date, Sis?" Kagome forced a smile on her face. It was hard but she had to do it, for her sister.

Kikyou smiled. "You'll see."

The two siblings talked about school and their weird, funny, and loveable classmates on the drive to the school, Kagome, of course, being the main speaker. When they arrived, Kagome jumped out of the car and smoothed her dress down.

"Are ya ready, Sis?" she beamed at Kikyou.

Kikyou responded by nodding her head.

Both young women walked into the school, their heels clicking against the hard marble floor of Meibi High's party room.

"Whoa," Kagome awed, her jaw hanging slightly. Kikyou merely smiled at her.

"That's right, Kagome. This is your first dance since you came to Meibi," she chuckled lightly.

"Well, yeah," Kagome snorted. "I am only a Freshmen, ya know!"

Kikyou smiled and, in a classy manner, strode towards the punch bowl.

Kagome hurriedly scattered over to where her sister was. "Kikyou!" she hissed.

Her older sister smiled elegantly and spoke. "Kagome, you're supposed to go out and dance. Go enjoy yourself. You don't need me." She poured the drink into a cup and handed it to her little sister. She then poured herself a cup and took a small sip.

"Wha?" Kagome's jaw hung loose. "Are you kidding? I've never been to a dance!"

Kikyou looked at her, not believing what she said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine! But my junior high school Valentine dance doesn't count as a real dance! There were less kids in that whole school than half of the Freshmen in Meibi!" Kagome explained. "This place is freaking' huge!" she wailed, flailing her arms about, trying to estimate how large the school was.

Kikyou only sighed and shooed her younger sister off.

Quickly thinking up an excuse, she blurted the first thing that came to her. "I still don't know who your date is!" Kagome widened her eyes.

Looking as equally surprised as Kagome herself, Kikyou stopped drinking the flavored drink and placed it down on the clothed table. "Do you really want to meet him?"

Kagome bobbed her head up and down. "Sure!" she said.

Kikyou began walking off, side by side next to the younger Higurashi sister. "You might have heard of him. He's one of the top freestyle martial artists there are."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "I've seen a few of them fight. I can't believe Meibi lets them bring weapons that big to school."

Kikyou smiled. Drawing back on topic, Kikyou began to speak. "His name is Inuyasha Takashi. He's a hanyou."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Oh really?" she asked, pretending not to know. "So he's one of the demons?"

Kikyou smiled. "Yes, he's a half demon. Even though he acts tough on the exterior, he can be very sweet at times."

_Like when he hangs out with you at Wacdonald's?_ Kagome thought bitterly. Despite her respect for her elder sister, Kagome couldn't help but feel the cold silver pang of jealously that protruded from her heart bloodily. It ached. Kikyou got anyone she wanted._ Why'd I even come to the dance? I don't even have a date._ Kagome frowned._ God, I am pathetic._

"Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and focused back on the cruel world that was reality. "Yeah, Kikyou?"

"This is Inuyasha," she replied.

Kagome looked up at the boy and as soon as she did, she wanted to burst out laughing.

Standing there in obvious distress was the hanyou that her sister cooed on about. He had a small scowl on his face and his cheeks were red with embarrassment. He was dressed in a fine black suit, one made from very fine and very expensive material.

Kagome bit the sides of her mouth to restrain herself from laughing and being the center of mortification.

"Hey, Kagome," he muttered cutely, shifting around.

It was all she could take. Kagome's body began to tremble until she could not restrain it any longer. She burst out laughing like a broken dam.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped out from over her laughter. "You!"

Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at her confusingly.

"M-Mon! Inuyasha!" she cackled. She inhaled a deep breath once most of her uncontrollable laughing slowed, and spoke in a quivery, teasingly adorable voice. "Inuyasha, you are wearing a monkey suit! Omigod! You don't look anything like that martial artist I know!" Kagome rupture out in a fit of giggles again. "Dog demon in a monkey suit!" she teased.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned deep crimson at the girl's comments and Kikyou stared at the two. How did they know each other?

As if reading her mind, her younger sister replied. "To make a long story short, I bumped into him in the hall one day and pay him occasional visits after class," Kagome explained.

Kikyou nodded her head before turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, would you like to dance with me?"

Kagome's laughter instantly died down, remembering her current state. Her older sister was about to dance with her crush.

"Um, bye Sis and Inuyasha, I have to go," Kagome murmured inaudibly running back outside of the school.

Kikyou watched her sister dash off, pretending everything was alright. She couldn't believe that they both knew each other, let alone them being friends. Kikyou's minuscule smile weakened. _You win, Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

Kagome stared back at the liquid in the cup. Small ripples flowed gracefully from the center. There looked back a face so similar to hers, but it wasn't hers. It was Kikyou's.

Kagome leaned her head back against the tree. Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone under Junsei Ai tonight. Usually there's a couple occupying it, especially on dance nights. Kagome opened up her small purse and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and then shut it. Glowing in a brilliant blue, the numbers read eleven nine.

"Well, that can explain a lot," Kagome muttered. "It's late." By now, most of the Meibi students headed home to throw their own parties, often involving alcoholic beverages and other stuff not allow in the school.

Gazing up at the sky, Kagome's eyes filled with a sincere inner peace. The evening sky was scattered with lively glittering stars, each bouncing and flickering about like a firefly in the night sky. Flowing freely, wild sakura petals drifted around, adding to the majestic feel and dreamy mood. Who knew school could have such a romantic setting?

"Hey," a soft comforting voice said.

Kagome just continued staring out. "Hey," she said, her voice lacking all emotion.

The boy sat next to her. "What's up, Kagome?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Bankotsu. Nothing's up. It's all normal. That's why everything's wrong and unfair," she replied philosophically.

Bankotsu gave her a puzzled expression. "Did your date dump you for some other chick?"

Kagome forced a smile on her face. "If only that was the case." Kagome brought up her knees and leaned her face against them, her arms wrapping tightly around her legs. "I didn't even come with a date. Like I said earlier, no one notices me. And if they do, it's probably because Kikyou mentioned me or pointed in my direction. They all obey her."

Bankotsu listened carefully. "Do you hate your sister?"

Kagome brought her head up, only to stare longer at the glimmering gems that people called stars. "No. Kikyou is a good person. She's sweet, smart, gorgeous, and cares about everyone. She may seem a bit emotionless at times but that's just how she was raised, with diligence, elegance, and perfection in mind.

"Me, on the other hand, I was just born. There was no specific way my grandmother raised me; she was too busy engraving perfection in Kikyou's brain to deal with a loud, curious brat.

"And, for a while, I just accepted that. I never got to see my big sister because she was sent to the country with my grandparents to train as a shrine priestess. So I guess I got used to being an 'only' child, you could say. Then, a few years back, I begged my mom to let me see Kikyou. My mom, I'm sure, also wanted to see how her first born was so she immediately call my grandparents and arranged for Kikyou to move back to the city."

Kagome laughed hoarsely. "It gets better though."

Bankotsu nodded his head slowly.

"We finally met. And when we did, I think we were both shocked. We were total opposites. She was quiet and I was loud. I always had a smile on and she always had a poker face on. We were as different as right and left, black and white, pen and pencil. Yet, we hit it off really good. As soon as I closed my bedroom door, I began talking to her about my life and friends and she told me about hers. In the couple of years I have known my sister, I can honestly say we're closer than most siblings are. Funny too, considering we look just like each other so it made it all the more adorable.

"You'd think the jolly one would have a better social life, right? Well, my grandparents did a very good job with perfection. As soon as my friends met her, they right away became smitten with her, calling my cell phone only to talk to Kikyou Higurashi. Kikyou can be friends with absolutely anyone. That's just her ability. In junior high, she was the straight A plus student. And not just in school either. Everywhere she went, the word Kagome was replaced by Kikyou. Before my sister came, I was going to be elected junior high's most likely to succeed. Take a wild guess who replaced me and got that title in the yearbook?"

"Kikyou," Bankotsu answered.

"Yep. I've been living with this ever since Kikyou came back. I don't regret bringing Sis back to Tokyo but I wish I didn't have to forfeit over all my friends either."

Streams of glass rolled down Kagome's face. She turned to him, with a big smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu. I shouldn't have done that. I should not have all my burdens lay on you."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Kagome frowned. "But I just met you!"

"Well, not really. You've seen a lot of me before. The only difference now is now you know my name."

Kagome laughed. "You are something, ya know?"

Bankotsu smiled and leaned back. "Believe me. I may not know what you're going through exactly but my problem is just as deep."

"You?" Kagome raised one thin eyebrow. "Please! You're so popular! You're smart, funny, and handsome. You shouldn't have any high school problems!"

Bankotsu laughed, putting his arms behind his back cockily. "I'm handsome, huh?"

Kagome flushed red, hiding her face from his view. "Well, yeah… you're cute."

"What? How do I go from handsome to cute?" he cried, dropping his arms.

"Did I hurt your pride, oohoko boy?" Kagome teased.

"Hey! Don't mix my Banryuu in this!" he joked.

"Hai, but really. What problems do you have?"

Bankotsu blushed. "None! None that are your business!"

"My ass!" Kagome yelled at him. "You just told me you have serious issues too! You said it yourself! Now spill!"

Bankotsu sighed. He wasn't going to win that was obvious as day.

"Okay, don't laugh but there's this erm,-"

"Girl," a voice answered for him.

"Yeah, girl!" Bankotsu agreed. He smiled up at the boy, turned back to Kagome and then did a double take.

"Jak! What the fuck are you doing here?"

The boy wore a light lavender gown that had a long cut running up both sides of his legs. He had on a thin line of purple lipstick and some lavender eye shadow. His brown hair was pulled up into a cute bun on top of his head. He was definitely gay.

He planted his hands on his hips. "We all saw you run off after that whore," Jakotsu pointed at Kagome, "and figured you'd come back in five. Guess not. Anyway, Renkotsu's got to go to work tomorrow and the rest of us are throwing a party at Suikotsu's place so if you want a ride back, move your ass."

Bankotsu frowned. "Nah, tell Suikotsu I'll walk to his place. I'll see ya guys later!"

The boy walked off and Kagome did not fail to notice the cute little gesture he gave her with his finger.

Kagome glared into the distance and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ignore Jakotsu. He hates all women."

"So I've noticed." Changing the subject, she grinned at him and said, "Continue?"

He groaned. "Do I have to?" he whined childishly. He was hoping she would have forgotten.

"Hai!"

"Okay fine. There's this one girl I like."

"Wow, you have a crush?"

"Well, it's a little more than that…" he replied.

"Is she cute? What's her favorite band? Does she hang out with Kikyou? Does she like the school lunch? How do you feel about her? Have you told her?" Kagome pressed on urgently.

"Er, yeah, Bad Luck, yeah, dunno, and no."

Kagome's face displayed an expression of confusion. "You feel 'no' about her?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "NO! I mean, I really like her! Now stop pressing, Woman!"

"Fine!" Kagome huffed. "What's your current relationship with her?"

"Friends," he said casually.

"You should tell her how you feel! I bet she likes you!"

"No, she doesn't. She told me she's in love with someone else."

"Is she here at the dance?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I want you to march up to her and declare your feelings!" Kagome stood up, fisting her hand. "The power of love WILL prevail!"

Bankotsu sighed and pulled her back down from her dramatic performance. "Kagome, sit."

Kagome plopped down next to him obediently.

He turned to her and stared her deep in the eyes. "It's not as easy as it sounds."

Kagome shook her head. "Just let her know how you feel. She may be needing comfort and you could be the one to help her!" she explained. "Then, you move in for the kill!" She jabbed her arm forward to emphasize her point. "Go get 'em, Bankotsu!" she encouraged, full of spirit.

He shook his head and breathed in deeply.

And he turned his head and swiftly took her by her lips.

Kagome stood wide eyed._ What the hell's going on?_ Her heart began to pound hastily against her chest.

Bankotsu slowly pulled back and leaned against the tree. "Happy now?" he muttered, folding his arms over his chest and made a pouting look on his reddened face.

Kagome stared at him. What could she say? She had just been kissed by someone she never really knew until today. Sure, she had seen him in the school dojo and in the busy halls but other then today, she never really said anything other than 'hi' to him. But yet, it felt so… right…

"Bankotsu…" she began in an apologetic tone.

"Just save it, alright? I'm sorry!" He stood up and left.

Kagome frowned as he walked away. A lingering pain began to swell up in her chest. Her hand subconsciously touched her moistened lips. "Why…" she asked her throbbing heart.

_Why him?_

_What about Inuyasha?_

* * *

Inuyasha stood wide eyed at what just happened. "So much for true love," he spat out sadly. He had been hiding behind one of the trees ready to comfort her when that damn rival of his showed up and began talking to her.

And apparently, he even went as far as to kiss her on the lips.

He dropped his head and walked back into Meibi High's party. _Bye Kagome… forever…_


	2. Perfect Love, Perfect Romance II

Fluff for the Fans!

* * *

He clenched his teeth together. He had just kissed Kagome. His eyes drifted to the punch bowl, watching his expression.

He loved the way she smelled, her scent smelling of new spring grown lavender, so lively and yet so relaxing. Her chocolate brown eyes danced with complete happiness and her voice was like an oasis to a man who lived his life in the desert. Her entire being made him feel so alive and refreshed.

Bankotsu poured himself a cup of the flavored juice. He took a quick swig of his drink and pondered back to the day he had first seen her.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Die!" he snarled, thrusting his Banryuu forward. 

The quick hanyou quickly brought up his large fang to block the incoming assault. "Not before I take your head with me, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growled, throwing a speedy punch at Bankotsu's side.

Predicting his next move, Bankotsu swung his oohoko to the side, using the enormous halberd as a shield to Inuyasha's attack.

The two men raised their weapons proudly and charged at each other. Both arms met with each other, the weapons being forced against one another.

The other dojo students gawked at the scene before them. A heated battle between Meibi's top two Freestyle martial artists was truly a sight to behold and was a treat to witness by anyone.

"You've got some life in you, mutt?" Bankotsu smirked haughtily.

"Heh, I was just thinking the same about you, you damn human," Inuyasha snorted, the same conceitedness in his voice.

The draining tension and intense battle between the two stopped abruptly when a noise filled the stadium.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha blinked at each other and turned to the other members. The same confusion flickered in the pupils' eyes.

Both boys turned their attention to the two entrance doors.

A cheerful looking girl stood there, clapping energetically. She looked slightly younger than himself and wasn't very tall. The school uniform she wore gave away that she was one of the students here at Meibi and her interruption of the sport addressed that either she was new to martial arts or that she was a freshman and didn't know any better.

"Wow!" she beamed. "You guys are really strong!"

Bankotsu thrust Banryuu straight into the ground and blinked at her. "Thanks and you are?"

The girl stopped her clapping and grinned apologetically, leaving her hands stuck together in an almost prayerful way. "Oops! I'm Kagome Higurashi and sorry for interrupting your battle. It was just so cool! How do you guys hold up such heavy looking weapons?"

Bankotsu grinned proudly. Even if it was another dumb fan girl he couldn't help that she just complimented his strength.

"Oh! Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu looked to his side, at his rival.

The hanyou grinned back at her and jogged over to where the girl was. "Hey, Kagome! Did ya make it to class on time?"

The girl giggled. "Barely! The teacher kept sending me evil glares for interrupting class."

"Hey, Takashi! You know her?" Bankotsu shouted to him. He wanted to know what was going on.

The hanyou laughed. "It's none of your business. She's a girl I met in the hall the other day. Doesn't she look familiar?"

Bankotsu squinted his eyes. "Eh, sorta, not really."

Inuyasha scowled and dropped his fang like sword on the ground.

"What? Are you blind or something, baka?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Heh, apparently so, baka inu."

Inuyasha cussed at him. "You dumbass! Doesn't she look exactly like Kikyou?"

He could have been imagining it but the girl's lively expression dulled for a split half second.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and then looked at the girl's face. He probably was imagining it because her expression didn't change at all._I have to stop eating the school lunches…_ he mentally noted.

"So, Kikyou's sis, or Kagome, what are you doing here? You're not planning on joining Freestyle, are you?" he asked.

Bankotsu laughed. "Hanyou! Are you stupid or what? She doesn't look the type to hold a sword and slice someone's neck off!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile. "He's right… I just came by to say hi and thanks for earlier."

Kagome smiled at both men, gave a small bow, and began walking towards the door.

"Hey, Kagome, was it?"

The girl turned around. "Yeah?"

Bankotsu bit his tongue. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to ask. "You're welcome to watch us spar." Giving a mischievous smirk, he added, "And to see me whip this dim-witted puppy's ass."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth down and began barking loudly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH?"

Bankotsu cracked his knuckles and both fighters went at it.

* * *

"Can't believe it was five months ago…" he frowned. He'd been staring at the cup for a while now. "Must've dazed off." He glanced at his watch. _Eleven thirty._ He heaved a sigh, finished his punch, and walked outside. 

_Jakotsu and the others are most likely waiting for me,_ he thought, shoving his hands into his suit pockets.

Taking a glimpse at the beloved sakura tree, he noticed no movements behind it. "She left…"

"Who left?" asked a chipper voice.

Bankotsu jolted his head around and his sapphire eyes connected with coffee ones.

"Hey, stranger."

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile at her. "Aren't you pissed off at me?"

Kagome tilted her head innocently. "Why? Cause you stole my first kiss?"

Bankotsu slumped. "It was your first?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, well, sor-"

"Don't apologize."

Bankotsu stopped. "What?"

She smiled at him. "Every time I walked through the doors of the Freestyle field I felt an inner peace in me regardless of the fact Inuyasha and you were trying to outdo each other in combat."

Bankotsu gave her a puzzled look.

"I thought it was Inuyasha I liked but when I saw him with my sister, I felt down and out and I ran out here crying."

"This is supposed to make me feel better how?"

She smiled at him patiently. "I'm not finished yet. Well, I felt down when I saw him with Kikyou but when I saw you walking away from me, so sad and heartbroken, my heart just dropped dead."

"That's because you're a good person; its second nature for you."

"No," Kagome disagreed, shaking her head. "Thinking about the past few months, it was just being in the room that made me feel at ease. I automatically assumed it was Inuyasha considering that I knew him better. It was your matches that I loved to watch. I thought it was because of Inuyasha but it was the only real time I ever saw you. It's true; I have a class with him, but I just tend to space off about random stuff, not really gaze at him like someone in love with him would."

Kagome took his hand and pulled him off the pavement road and into the grassy fields.

"When I dreamed about him I told myself stuff like every time I look beyond those doors I could feel my heart flutter and every time you both spared my face turned pink and I told myself as long as I get one moment with him I'll be the happiest girl alive."

Bankotsu began to frown. She knew he liked her so why was she torturing him with how much she loved his arch rival?

"But then, when you left Junsei Ai and me earlier, all the answers suddenly fell into my hands." A bitter smile fell on her lips. "I tricked myself into believing I was in love with Inuyasha when in reality…

I loved you."

Bankotsu widened his eyes. "What?" he whispered.

Kagome brushed her tears away with her hand.

"If I really was in love with Inuyasha I would have told myself 'Hey, I feel my heart flutter when I see him' and not 'I feel my heart flutter when I look beyond the doors'. I would've told myself 'Every time I look into his gold eyes, my face turns red' and not 'Every time you two fought I'd turn pink.' And," Kagome breathed in, "If I was really in love with him, I wouldn't have said 'If only for one minute with him I'd be happy' because that's not true. If a girl's in love they would say something like 'Bankotsu, if I spend only one minute with you I would soon after die of loneliness. I could never just spend one minute with you. It would have to be forever in your arms.'"

Clear streams of pure crystal slid down her face.

Bankotsu felt his heart being pieced back together. The only reason she pretended to love Inuyasha was because she didn't know him. The only reason she tricked her heart into believing it was in love with Inuyasha was because she didn't know his name.

Funny…

They were in love with each other for five whole months and they didn't even know it.

Kagome felt a warm hand cup her cheek gently. After his thumb wiped away all of her tears he picked her up, legs slung over one arm and the other arm supporting her back.

A small "Eek!" stumbled out of Kagome's mouth when he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

Bankotsu carried a flushing Kagome out deeper into the nest of pink and white trees.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly and when she opened them she found herself under none other than Junsei Ai.

Bankotsu sat down, Kagome nestled on his lap. He leaned back against the tree and loosened his muscles. Suddenly something small and soft touched his lips.

Opening his azure eyes suddenly he saw a Kagome blushing red, who was twiddling her fingers. _She kinda looks like a strawberry with her green dress and red face,_ he chuckled.

His finger touched his lip and a smudge of light brown lipstick stained his finger. He smirked mischievously.

"What are yo-"

Kagome did not get to finish her sentence before a pair of lips enveloped hers.

At first, Kagome stiffened her body from shock but then let her shoulders slump as he deepened the kiss.

Bankotsu's hand slid into her loose black hair and held her head to give him a better grip while his other arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

Kagome felt her head being pushed closer into his lips and reached out to cup the back of his head, heightening the encounter.

Bankotsu groaned and slid his tongue over Kagome's bottom lip.

Kagome froze for a second. Hesitantly, she parted her lips and allowed him entrance.

Bankotsu slid his tongue into her lips and began to caress the inside of her mouth. He moved his tongue skillfully and began to massage her tongue with his.

Kagome's eyes became half lidded and she leaned more on Bankotsu, his kiss draining all the energy from her body. Right now, she felt like melted jelly.

Bankotsu grinned, knowing perfectly well what he was doing to her. By the way she was reacting to him, he knew he could lead the moment into something a lot more intimate. But gazing down at her young, innocent face, Bankotsu knew perfectly well there was no way he could ever force her. He was too deep in love.

Kagome's tongue slowly grazed over Bankotsu's.

Suddenly he stilled. He's eyes widened. He never expected Kagome to take lead in the moment and was more than pleased that she responded so well. Her tongue began rubbing sensually against his.

Bankotsu leaned back and pulled Kagome on him so now both were laying down, lips still locked.

Their chaste kiss was broken when both stopped to take in air.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, Kagome leaned her head against Bankotsu's warm chest and let out a light sigh of content.

Smiling down at his new love, Bankotsu gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

_Midnight, already._

* * *

"HIGURASHI-SAN!" 

Kagome whipped her head. "Huh, wha?"

Ms. Misaki, her literature teacher, was standing in front of her desk, chalk still in hand and her young head raised sternly. Her shoulder length crimson hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

"Higurashi-san, would you like to tell us what the interpretation of this literature is?"

Kagome slowly shook her head, her face turning pink. "No, Misaki-sensei."

The teacher smiled at her and turned to the class. "Class, please read silently."

The class mumbled an inaudible 'okay' or 'sure' and dug their noses in the text books.

Ms. Misaki pulled Kagome out of the classroom and walked out with her in the hall.

"Kagome, are you alright?" she asked. "My class doesn't bore you, does it?" Misaki laughed.

Kagome smiled. "No, just a lot to think about, Miki."

Misaki laughed at her nickname. "Don't go calling me that around school. Well, whatever, but Kagome you better shape up! This is the fifth time you've done your in-class daydreaming since last week!" Miki stood up, pushing her red hair behind her ear. "You're just lucky as hell we're friends."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I'll try not to daydream next time."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "And this time mean it!" she demanded pointing the chalk directly at her. "Next time, I'll act like a she-bitch!" She narrowed her eyes. "And you know very well I can! I have red hair!" she jested seriously pointing to her flaring red hair. "Behave or else!" Miki slid her finger across her throat to show her point.

Kagome laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, Miss Misaki Ishikawa."

Misaki rolled her eyes and jabbed a finger at the classroom door, motioning for Kagome to go back inside. Kagome sighed and jogged back into the classroom and took a seat.

* * *

Bankotsu smirked, a black pen hanging off his mouth. This was the fifth or sixth time she had gotten in trouble for daydreaming in class in just the past week alone. It had only been a month since that fateful day and the week after since he got transferred to Kagome's literature class _coincidently_. 

_Maybe I shouldn't kiss her right before class,_ he thought mischievously, tapping the black pen against his lip.

Turning his attention back to the book, he began reading the list of quotes Misaki-sensei wanted them to read. He scanned through a few of the literature text book pages, reading all the famous quotes and jotting down his answers and opinions on paper like the class was assigned to. Stopping at this particular quote, a small smile fell on his face.

_Isn't this funny…_he thought amusingly to himself.

In the large brown textbook, the line that caught his eye read:

_**The best feelings are those that  
Have no words to describe them...  
by Michelle Hammersley**_

Bankotsu touched his lips where, only a few minutes ago, he had caught the mouth of the woman he fell in love with.

_The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss._

Smiling he shook his head.

_She'll have to put up with daydreaming; I'm not about to give those make out sessions up._

* * *

Kagome sat down in her chair. 

"Higurashi-san, please flip to page two hundred and thirty-four and begin writing your opinions about what the authors of the quotes are trying to say or express," Misaki-sensei droned on boringly. That's what teachers did, right?

Kagome immediately opened her book and her eyes landed on a specific quote.

_**The best feelings are those that  
Have no words to describe them...  
by Michelle Hammersley**_

_Wow… Miss Hammersley knows exactly how I feel…_ Kagome's face split into a wide beautiful smile.

_Bankotsu…_

Kagome could already feel his breath whispering gently in her hair, tickling her ear and making her whole body shudder. His hush, deep voice telling her just how beautiful she looked to him and-

"HIGURASHI-SAN!"

Kagome snapped her head up. "Wha?"

Miki looked down at her sadly, arms crossed over her large breasts. She shook her head side to side, her ruby hair swinging lively.

Kagome scowled. "Miki!" she hissed. "I'm writing, woman!"

Miki raised one eyebrow and walked away.

Kagome glanced across her row and saw her boyfriend chuckling. His gorgeous daring cerulean eyes caught hers. He broke the brief contact and gave her his sexy smirk that any girl could swoon over and make her immediately obey his every command. _He sucks that way,_ Kagome thought._ But I love him anyway._ She gave him her best, most loving smile and turned back to the book.

Silently, she reread the quote Michelle Hammersley said and wrote down her opinion on the quote. Her coffee brown eyes scanned lower and another smile escaped onto her lips.

_**You may only be one person to the world but you may also be the world to one person.**_

She grinned reading that cite. _Ah, poets!_ she sighed dreamily._ They are the ones who can truly picture this abstract feeling called 'love'._

Her eyes darted over to her love and she felt her face redden. Her body instantly filled with pure, untainted happiness and flood with warmth.

_Junsei Ai…_

_Perfect Love is good._

_

* * *

_

How was that? Pretty lovy-duvy, eh? I warned you guys I could be bad with that! Lol, no really. I hope everyone liked this story.You can thank a few things, including my lovely Bankotsu and Kagome plushies and, believe it or not, my dad. He made me continue writing this story, saying stuff like he wanted to see why all these people sent me emails and stuff. And of, course, thank my lovely reviewers for supporting and encouraging me the whole way! 

But really, I am considering making this a THREE-SHOT, the third chapter being a lemon. Hopefully you all know what lemons are so I won't have to explain that. You do know, right? Heh... Well, if you want the third chapter let me know in your reviews by stating so. Jamatane!

! SangOtaku6 !


End file.
